Diary of a Snake Lords slave
by Lady BloodLily
Summary: In a world where the dark lord came back in Harry's first year, and the muggle-borns and half-bloods who refuse him are slaves, can one girl save the world by going back to the past where she herself was born a Boy? Did I mention this girl was Hazel Potte
1. Dear Diary part I

Summery: In a world where the dark lord came back in Harry's first year, and the muggle-borns and half-bloods who refuse him are slaves, can one girl save the world by going back to the past where she herself was born a Boy? Did I mention this girl was Hazel Jamie Potter? Guess not.

Year: 1998

**Cast:**

**Name:** Hazel Jamie Potter-Evans

**Born: **July 31st 1980

**Age:** Seventeen

**Portrayed by:** Sophia Bush.

* * *

**Name:** Hermione Jane Granger

**Born:** September 3rd 1980

**Age: **Sixteen

**Portrayed by**: Emma Watson

* * *

**Name:** Ginevra Molly Weasley

**Birth:** September 1st 1981

**Age: **Fifteen

**Portrayed by:** Bonnie Wright

* * *

**Name: **Draconise Scorpius Malfoy

**Birth: **December 19th 1979

**age:** Nineteen

**Portrayed by:** Tom Felton

* * *

**Name: **Harry James Potter

**Birth: **July 31st 1980

**age: **Fifteen

**Portrayed by:** Daniel Radcliff

* * *

**Chapter one:** **Dear Diary Part I**

Hello My name is Hazel Jamie Potter-Evans. I prefer to go by Evans as it was the last name of not only my Birth mother but my adopted mother also. Lily Jessica Evans and Holly Rose Evans. Both where beautiful but also total opposites. One had dark red hair the other white blond hair, one had emerald green eyes and the other dark blue eyes.

I grew up in Surrey, close to number four privet drive, it wasn't until I was ten I found out that the family of number four were my birth mother's sister and her husband and son. I even talked my Mom into taking me to see them, what I saw did not impress me. My so called aunt was very rude and looked nothing like me, well it looked like she had the high cheek bones that I had suspected came from my mother. Her eyes were a dull blue and her hair was a limp mess of brown, not a attractive brown more like a mold brown, maybe mud if she was lucky.

She was nice enough to give me a trunk of possessions that had once belonged to my mother and explained to me the reason I was left with the Evans family and why I was left with her to begin with. I was a witch! It was a shock to my parents but they excepted me as I was. Things had always happened to me even as a baby. I have two brothers and one sister, All younger.

The oldest other then me is Mark Henry Evans, born April 7th 1981, he was killed on august 1st 1992

the same with my two younger twin sisters, Jade and Ruby. My parents, Holly and Henry died a week latter in front of me. It was the thing that my lord used to break me.

Your probably confused, I guess it all started on my eleventh birthday. A man with greasy hair and black eyes came to my house and gave me a letter. I recognized it from my mothers trunk. I couldn't wait to go and learn something my birth parents had learnt themselves. I learnt everything I could about pureblood tradition, even though I wasn't really a pureblood but a half blood, I wanted to know so I could learn about my family history. Turned out the Potter family was loaded, not to mention I had a godfather who was put in Azkaban, wizard prison, and he had made me the heir to his family fortune, kinda made me wounder why he was in prisoned.

I never found out though, he is dead, I think. Anyway the first year of school was supposed to be my best but a possessed Defense against the dark arts teacher was not on my to do list. The fool of a headmaster put the sorcerers stone in the school! A school full of kids, dosent that just scream, come get me I am all powerful little red stone? I think it does and it did. Voldemort, who was possessing the DADA teacher, went after the stone, and me and my best friends Hermione, another muggle-born, and Ron Weasley, a pureblood, helped me go through the trials to get the stone and stop him, but with my Gryffindor stupidity I didn't think about the fact he was a fully trained wizard and I was a first year girl.

I should have let that stupid hat put me in Slytherin, but no, I was to stubborn. Oh well past is the past. Anyway like I said never thought about how he was a fully trained wizard and I was a first year. He bound me easily then he decided to use me to get the stone. It worked, I tried to lie but he some how knew and I pride my self on my ability to lie fluently. He tried to get me to join him, I of course denied, so he tried to kill me. by he choking me, i mean a fully trained wizard with all that power resorts to his bare hands to kill a first year? Though I will tell you this, being chocked by a possessed man, who burns at the touch of your skin also burns you. I think Poppy said I had a third degree burn. I woke up in the infirmary, and Dumbledore told me he had gotten away with the stone. That was the beginning of my problems, and defiantly not the end.

A/N: Hey guys, I thought of this new story while watching Aladdin, lol. I hope you like it.


	2. Dear Diary part II

**Chapter 2: Dear Diary Part II**

Now where did I leave off? Oh yes, the beginning of my problems. Second year was the worst, the year Voldemort actually came back. It was Halloween, I know he chose that date just to spite me. There was a giant clap of thunder then the great halls doors were blown open. To tell you I was not scared would be a lie, I was terrified. Some Gryffindor I turned out to be. The most frightening part was when a young Voldemort walked in with my parents held by two death eaters. My Siblings levitating behind him. I remember tears filling my eyes and me running towards them everyone telling me not too. Then everything went dark. When I awoke I was in a dark cell with my siblings and my parents a cell away.

For months I was tortured by the dark lord and his death eaters, sometimes he just tortured my parents and siblings. I couldn't do anything they had taken my wand and snapped it in front of me. The screams of my nine year old sisters as they raped them repeatably still haunts me, I cant stand to dream any more. My brother was tortured,but even he wasn't saved the fate of being raped.

My Father was killed first, he had jumped in front of a killing curse meant for me after I had spit in the dark lords face, I had been punished for that, but not how it usually went, that was the day they decided to make me watch as they tortured my sisters and brother.

It was also the day the One person I never expected to hurt me, tortured me, and then raped me. I never thought Severus would do such a thing, and I knew the moment I saw his eyes that he regretted every moment of it. You may be wondering why I say this. Well ever since my first year me and Severus have had a friendship type thing. I could tell him anything.

All through my stay in the dark lords dungeons, I had hope that Dumbledore would save us. That idea was squished five months into my stay by the dark lords announcement that Albus dumbledore was dead. I was shattered but I still would not give in and the torture continued.

Severus remained my only friend, as he would sometimes come and sit with me when the dark lord was away. The only other person who knew was Draco Malfoy. He turned out not to be so bad after all, and he kept me and Severus' meeting quite. Soon enough the dark lord grew tired of my refusal, and as a last statement killed my Mother and three siblings, it was then my heart was encased in ice and by then I had lost all my sanity. I was little better then my teacher, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Three years passed and I was a good little Death eater slave, I was the one he went to to fulfill his needs and I was to far gone to complain. I roomed with two other slave girls, lower class then I, but steal slave girls. One a mudblood that somehow seemed familiar to me, the other a blood traitor. They where called Hermione and Ginny, unlike me they seemed to still be at least sane, but it was not hard to tell they where broken.

The only death eater who stayed away from me as much as possible, was one by the name of Wormtail. It wasn't until one night I got curious enough to ask Severus who he was. What I found out infuriated me but I was in no shape to stay like that, I was constantly changing moods and the dark lord had learned to love that, said it made me better in the bed room.

By the next week Wormtail was dead at my feet, but I would rather not go into detail. It wasn't until recently that Severus, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny got together to make a ancient potion to restore my piece of mind. I am now sane, at least sane enough to take revenge.

My revenge, making it so this never happened, I just hope this goes right.

**A/N: hey hope you like this chapter this story I hope is a big hit as I think it has potential to be as big as roses story or even the living hell series. I hope to hear from you. Ja!**


	3. Candy Land

Chapter 3: Candy land

Dream Sequence:

_A lone girl in a tight black dress that was a halter style and had a neck line that made a V and didn't stop until her abdomen. Her Reddish black hair down in curls, her emerald eyes shining in a hollow and insane way. On her right arm a silver arm band and on her left a skull and snake tattoo In black and silver. _

_As she walked passed a few slaves dressed also in dresses, but unlike hers theirs was Dark red and was shorter where as hers was floor length, and their arm band was gold. On her way passed she stopped and looked at a girl, about her age, with reddish brown hair and blue eyes, if she remembered right, her name was Susan. _

_She put her hand under her chin and lifted her face to look into her eyes. Emerald meet Blue and hazel smiled. "Such a pretty kitten...but such a bad kitty cat. Kitty shouldn't go against My lord." She said and kissed the girl softly on the lips. It was a innocent peck, wasn't deep, but to every one around it looked erotic and made most males anatomy enlarge. What happened next proved to a sure that. _

"_Curcio!" Hazel whispered in a husky voice as she backed away from the red head, her ankle boots clicking on the stone floor. _

"_Haha..thats right Kitty, purr for mommy!" Hazel said laughing insanely. Hazel was snapped out of her insane rant by A booming voice, that though soft sounded loud, and was hiss like. _

_Hazel turned around and gasped at who was there. A handsome man, mid thirties maybe mid twenties, with black neat hair and Crimson eyes stood with a little girl in his arms. The girl had black hair that was curly and One emerald eye and one crimson eye. "My lord, Azure what are you doing here?" she asked shocked the insane glint in her eyes lessening. She didn't care for her lord in that way, but even if she was insane, Azure was her daughter, she still had some maternal instincts left. _

"_Are you questioning me Hazel?" He hissed, his eyes flashing. Hazel quickly dropped to her knee's._

"_No my lord, please forgive me. I was under the impression you did not want Azure to see this quit yet." Hazel said, devotion written in her insane eyes. _

"_Ah yesss, My dear get of the ground. Azure merely wanted her mother. I thought I would bring her to you. I have a meeting to get to anyway. Behave and if you want you can have the Red head as a play thing, Hazel." Voldemort said. Reaching the three year old to hazel who gladly took her. Azure was always a quit child, born from a night where the contraceptive charms, voldemort put on all his whore's did not work properly. Hazel had merely thought he wanted a heir and she was his choice, she was happy to oblige. _

_Hazel watched as Her lord walked away and turned and glared at the cowering Red head. Oh she was going to have fun with this one. She called out for another Slave to come and take Azure to her 'Privet' Rooms, and keeled down beside the girl. Her eyes dancing in insanity. _

"_Oh sweet Susan, you will be living with the most pleasure and pain in your life soon," She said huskily. Then bent down to whisper into her ear. "I'll have fun breaking you, just like I broke you aunt." Susan looked at her in shock, and spat._

"_Damn you, Evans! You where supposed to be our savior now you nothing more then the dark lords Whore!" _

_End dream:_

In a room that was accompanied by two others, a girl with curly reddish black hair and emerald eyes woke with a start. The girl was obviously the same girl, but her eyes, where a little more aware, a little more sane.

"Haze, are you OK?" came a groggy voice. Hazel did not answer she kept hearing the words that Susan bones had said to her.

'_Damn you Evans! You where supposed to be our Saviour, now your nothing more then the dark lords whore!' _

She supposed Susan had been right, she had been no older then fourteen at the time, and Azure had been no more then three now though, she was six and had two other siblings. A full brother, Salazar, and a half sister, Drusilla Snape. Salazar was two and Drusilla was one, almost two.

She had killed and tortured a lot of people while she had been a slave to the dark lord. Amelia Susan Bones had been the very first, Susan the thirteenth. She would be lying to say she didn't get thrilled by the sound of torture and killing, hell it even aroused her. The time she and Her lord had spent together while in the dungeons listening to the torture was to many to count. She was ashamed of herself, and she forever would be Jaded.

She may be saner but she was still Crazy, she always would be. It hadn't been a week since Severus and them had given her the potion. She had to take the potion ever two weeks or, well say goodbye to at least partially sane Hazel.

Soon she and the kids would take a one way ticket to her first year to fix this whole mess. True if this worked, Azure, Salazar, and Drusilla wouldn't be born but it was a price she had to pay. That was one reason she was taking them with her, so she could say goodbye, and spend time with them. Plus if this didn't work she may be able to undo what Voldemort had done to them.

She hoped this wasn't all for nothing. Hazel was brought out of her thoughts by a slap to the face. She looked to see Hermione, or as she had known her for more then five years, Mudblood. She felt bad for that but she didn't have the urge to grovel for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry Kitten, did you say something?" I asked. Like I said I wasn't all sunshine and daisy's I was still crazy I just wasn't Bat Shit Crazy any longer.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Yes, I asked if you were alright? You woke screaming." She said. I nodded,

"Oh yes, I'm fine Mud...Hermione. I just had a bad dream. Now go too sleep Kitten." I said and layed back down. I saw her flinch when I almost called her Mudblood, oh well I am aloud to slip now and then, let hope Severus is wright about this.


	4. Rendezvous

Chapter 3: Rendezvous

**Last Time:**

_She hoped this wasn't all for nothing. Hazel was brought out of her thoughts by a slap to the face. She looked to see Hermione, or as she had known her for more then five years, Mudblood. She felt bad for that but she didn't have the urge to grovel for forgiveness._

_"I'm sorry Kitten, did you say something?" I asked. Like I said I wasn't all sunshine and daisy's I was still crazy I just wasn't Bat Shit Crazy any longer._

_Hermione sighed and nodded. "Yes, I asked if you were alright? You woke screaming." She said. I nodded,_

_"Oh yes, I'm fine Mud...Hermione. I just had a bad dream. Now go too sleep Kitten." I said and layed back down. I saw her flinch when I almost called her Mudblood, oh well I am aloud to slip now and then, let hope Severus is wright about this._

* * *

The next day found Hazel dressed in the same black dress as the dream and her hair down and curly. her left eye was unseen by the layer of hair that covered it. her emerald eyes where hollow and insane but there was a look of adoration as she watched the three children play before her.

The first was the eldest, looked to be seven, with curly black hair and had one emerald eye and one crimson eye. Her name was Azure Lily Riddle, next was a boy about two with Black hair and emerald eyes, his name was Salazar Marvolo Riddle and the last was the littlest, her curly black hair short, and her Black eyes with a ring of emerald green was innocent, her name was Drusilla Hazel Snape.

They where her children, all three. She loved them, something she had thought she could no longer feel. Hazel was interupted by a black haired Slave who bowed slightly and spoke fearfuly. this did not fase Hazel but she did close her eyes and sigh. Ever since she had come into the her lords stay, she had seen auras, severus' aura was Black with silver and specks of green. Voldemorts was Black with Red and silver. Her own was Black, with Red, silver and green, she did not know why. She loved to see peoples auras they talked to her. This girls aura was Gray, and blue with specks of green.

"My..Lady The dark lord wishes your audience." She said, her voice hollow. Hazel opened her eyes and chuckled before dismissing the slave, true she herself was considered a slave, but when the dark lords heirs had been born she had been known as Lady Death as the other death eaters had tittled her, or My lady.

"Azure dear, watch you brother and sister, Mommy has to attend a meeting." She said and Azure looked at her with her multi colored eyes and nodded. Hazel smiled and grabbed her Blood Red clock and mask. Though unlike the other death eater mask her was feminine and wasn't a skull but of a face, a porceline white face, with no exspression on it face.

Hazel walked briskly to the meeting, and as she entered the other death eaters new and old bowed respectivly, though some just coward fearfuly.

"Ahh Hazel you have joined us...I have a surprise for you my dear." Voldemort said smiling. Hazels eye brightened with insane light and two death eaters came forward, a Boy with red hair and Blue eyes in his grasp, she did not know who he was, but she knew he looked firmilire to her. The thing that caught her sight though was his beutiful aura, bright white and Blue and Red.

"Such pretty white light! Can i play with him, my lord?" Hazel asked losing the slight sanity she had left. The potion had worked, true but she couldn't fight the feeling the white light made her feel, she was insane she could only be who she was. The potion was designed to make a person sane again but that took years, she only had a few days, another reason why she had to take the potion every two weeks.

"Yes my dear. Do you remember the Resistance member who kidnapped Azure when she was four? Fred Weasley?" He asked. instantly her eyes turned into dark voids and the death eaters around her steped back.

"the one who made my baby lose her memory of her mommy? he was such a bad puppy, can i kill him master?" She hissed. Severus looked at his long time friend in shock. she was always insane but this was shocking, she had never sounded as deadly and promising in a cold way before, in that moment he feared for Fred Weasley.

"Of course my dear Lady Death, please have you way with him, their is a room waiting for you in the dungeons, please take anyone of the death eaters too help. " Voldemort said Smirking at the fearful but defiant Weasley.

Hazel smiled and cackled before walking over to a death eater who was obviusly female. She bent down to whisper in her ear and both females burst into insane cackles. The dark lord smiled. Bella and Hazel where like sister, both insane and down right cruel.

Both girl bowed to their lord and levitated the red head behind them as they left.

Minutes latter they where in a cell, that was stained in passed blood, and one person was hanging on the wall by chains. Another boy who looked beaten and broken and looked much like Fred himslef. Fred looked at the person and almost chocked. "George" Hazel smiled. "Ahh so you know each other, Bella why dont you show our guest how we welcome family members." Hazel said. Taking off her mask. Fred Weasley gasped, "Hazel is that you? What are you doing hear? we thought you where dead." Fred said, looking at her in astoundment. Bella aslso took off ehr mask and rolled her eyes.

"Oh sorry puppy, i live hear, now i am going to make you pay for what you did to my Daughter, Azure Riddle." She whispered and freds eyes widdened and he screamed as he was hit with a crucio.

the rest of the day the dungeons where filled with screams.

* * *

**Scotland England: Order of the phoenix:**

In an old run down Mansion, known as Grimmould place seven people sat around each other. their names are Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Molly Weasley, Bill weasley, Minerva Mcgonagal, Mad Eye Moddy, and Charlie Weasley.

All the sudden a Black Phoenix came into the room and Droped a box wraped in Black and green paper. The Phoenix flashed away in a piller of black smoke instantly and Remus Reached over to unwrap it. On the box was a black envelope and had the Dark mark on it.

"Dont touch it Lupin it could be a portkey." Moddy said. Remus narrowed his eyes and took out his wand and waved it, scanning the letter and box for any spells. There was none and While Remus opened the letter Molly reached for the box. Remus read the letter silently.

**Dear Order or what is left of you,**

_Roses are red and Lillie's are Blue, Stars speak to me how about you? you have all been bad puppies and kitties, now I going to make you pay. You stole my daughter, when she was four, now i've stole two off your children Bitch, how does it feel? If you haven't guessed the third line was for Molly Weasley._

_Rot in hell,_

**_Lady death_**

_**A.K.A: Hazel Jamie Potter-Evans.**_

After reading the signiture Remus droped the letter in shock, and he vaugly hear Molly Weasley scream. The last thing anyone saw before everything went black was the head of the Weasley twins, both faces contorted in screams.

From a distance Hazel and Bella stared at the demolished order house, and as a last act Hazel used her wand and sent the dark mark into the air, both women disaparated cackling.

* * *

Both ladies appeared back in Riddle manor and both smiled at each other, Death eater raids always made them horny. Bella approached Hazel with a cocky smirk and put her arms around her waist and pressed her lips to hazel who instantly responded. Hazel moaned into Bella mouth and then pulled back disappointing Bella who pouted. Hazel smiled and grabbed her hands and led her to the hall where their lord usually was.

Upon seeing the look in hazels eyes and the way she walked up to him, bella instantly knew what she wanted. bella followed and came up behind their lord on the other side of him. they both bent down and ran their hands down his chest. hazel nibbleing on his ear and bella kissing his neck and shoulder.

"You two are minxes...come on lets take this to my room." Voldemort said and both girls giggled. once they got to the room, the whole Manor was filled with screams of pleasure and pain.

* * *

**A/N: hey hope you liked this chapter, i know i enjoyed writing it.**

_._


	5. A time for Revenge

**Chapter 3: A time for Revenge**

**Last Time:**

_Upon seeing the look in hazels eyes and the way she walked up to him, bella instantly knew what she wanted. bella followed and came up behind their lord on the other side of him. they both bent down and ran their hands down his chest. hazel nibbleing on his ear and bella kissing his neck and shoulder._

_"You two are minxes...come on lets take this to my room." Voldemort said and both girls giggled. once they got to the room, the whole Manor was filled with screams of pleasure and pain._

* * *

Hazel woke the next morning beside her lord, she smiled but the smile instantly vanished. She had slipped yesterday, slipped back into her old persona, yes she had to make it seem like she had never changed, but in the heat of the moment she had slipped, she needed to talk to Severus. her eyes widened as she put her hand on her stomach, she was almost positive she felt a small star in her stomach, then again it could just be crazy talk, again.

Hazel shock her head and stood up her nude body uncovered, she was never the modest one and she had no fear of any one seeing her. She went to her lords closet and took out a Tight green dress like her black one and brushed her hair slightly before she went on to find Severus. She found him minutes latter in her suit reading a book.

"I see you have returned my lady." He said a sneer on his face, she sighed slightly. she knew he was upset with her. She walked over to him and ran her hand over his chest. "Ohhh, I'm sorry puppy, Mommy what do it again." she purred in his ear.

"Seems we may have to up you potion dosage, Haze. God, Lily would kill me for allowing you to turn into this." He said, a tear falling down his face. Hazel's eyes hardened and she was in front of him in a instant, she gripped his face in her right hand and glared. She saw Severus' fear and grinned. "Bad puppy, talking about dead people, puppy must be punished." She said liking her lips. She straddled Severus pushed her lips against his, she smiled at his response and took her hand and trailed it down his cheek. she then took her nail and slashed at it. he winced and she smiled at the steady stream of blood coming from his cheek, she kissed his lips once then licked the cut seductively. She chuckled at his shocked expression and got up and danced around the room. Severus Shook his head at Hazel and said, whipping his cheek with a cloth.

"Definitely gonna have to up the dosage." he said. Looking at her in slight amusement and sadness.

It took Severus a hour to get her to calm down, and then another hour to get her to take the potion. after she took the potion her eyes came back into focus and she smiled and then looked at him sadly when saw the the cut.

"Poor Sevvy, did i do that?" she asked. Severus sighed and shock his head, she smiled and hugged him then looked at him in a suductive manner.

"Severus, I am sure you know what happened last night? will you cast that spell you cast to see if i was pregnant with Dru?" She asked, He nodded and took out his wand, a moment latter a blue glow sorronded her abdamon, she frowned and nodded.

Severus sighed, he knew if she had been in her right mind last night she wouldn't have been in the dark lords bed, but she hadn't and it looked like Azure, Salazar and Drusilla where getting a sibling. He smiled when a thought accured to him.

"Haze you remember that potion that splits a egg and lets you have a two babies with two different fathers? Would you consent to that?" He asked. Hazel looked up and thought before nodding. She was already the mother of three kids, now four what was the problem with one more. In the coming months she would rethink that statement.

* * *

The weeks passed easily at least as easily as being the slave to the dark lord could. in those days it was hard to tell when she would be completely off her rocker and other she was just Crazy, weird but true. The dark lord now knew she was once agian pregnant, but he did not know about the potion and Severus. The death eaters where also celebrating the end of the order and the world was very much theirs for the taking. Hazel hardly ever saw The mudblood or blood traitor other wise known as Hermione and Ginny, what could she say old habits die hard.

From the look on Severus' face today was the day her and the Kids would go into the past and make everything write, she was just worried she would fuck everything up.

After she finished with that evenings celabrations she walked over to the dark lord and told him she was going to take a lay down. he nodded and she left. Thirty minutes latter Severus entered her room with the kids and Ginny and Hermione.

"Hear its everything you'll need for a steady life. in that trunk is all the money that Dumbledore, the order, the weasley's and I have it should be enough to help you live happily." Hazel nodded and took the trunk. Hermione gave her a birth certificate. it had her name her parents names only where her fathers should have been Potter it was Evans.

"Good Luck Evans." Ginny said. her face void of emotions. Hazel took one last thing from Severus, a life time suply of The mind restore potion and she told the kids to hold hands.

Hazel stepped into a golden circle and as the kids clamped themselves onto her the three other began to chant. obviously the magic out burst alerted the dark lord and just before they finished he burst into the room. he looked shocked and to her amazement, disappointed, she saw him raise his wand and cast the killing curse at the three chanting , she screamed when Severus feel to the floor, but it seemed the spell was working, before she and the kids could disappear, Voldemort cast the killing curse at them and she screamed and then they where gone.

**A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed this, i am a little sad i have no reviews yet but hopefully this chapter will get a few.**


	6. Starting a new life

**Chapter 3: Starting a new life. **

**Last Time:**

_"Good Luck Evans." Ginny said. her face void of emotions. Hazel took one last thing from Severus, a life time supply of The mind restore potion and she told the kids to hold hands._

_Hazel stepped into a golden circle and as the kids clamped themselves onto her the three other began to chant. obviously the magic out burst alerted the dark lord and just before they finished he burst into the room. he looked shocked and to her amazement, disappointed, she saw him raise his wand and cast the killing curse at the three chanting , she screamed when Severus feel to the floor, but it seemed the spell was working, before she and the kids could disappear, Voldemort cast the killing curse at them and she screamed and then they where gone._

* * *

Hazel was woken by a weight on her chest and crying. She opened her green eyes to see her eldest daughter on her chest crying. Hazel was shocked to see this. Azure was not a emotional child. The last time she had cried was before the order had taken her. She had never been the same after that.

"Baby girl, calm down, mommy is fine." Hazel whispered. Hazel was happy to see her daughter wipe her eyes and hug her, and Salazar and Drusilla joined her also.

"Oh my little stars, its time to let mommy up. We need to figure out where we have been placed." Hazel said. Azure and her siblings nodded and got up, and hazel followed their example. Hazel looked around and was shocked to see she was inside the ministry. more importantly the unspeakable and unmentionable section. She had only been in this section once and that was to retrieve a Prophecy, she to this day did not know what it said.

Hazel closed her eyes and twirled around opened her eyes. in front of her was a middle aged man. He was two head taller then her at 6'2 and he had black hair that seemed to be starting to gray, and Hazel eyes. What really shocked her was he looked like James Potter, only older. Beside him was a women his age, with Strawberry blond hair and Sapphire blue eyes.

"Hello Hazel Potter, or should I say Evans?" The man said a grin on his face. Hazel blinked and the women rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him honey, where your grandparents, Harold and Diana Potter, its nice to finally meet you." Diana said. Hazel smiled and closed her eyes, she opened them and smiled.

"Hello grandpa, grams, its nice to finally meet you, but where is here?" She said and Pushed her kids forward.

"These are my little stars, Azure Lily Riddle, Salazar Marvolo Riddle, and Drusilla Hazel Snape." Hazel said and laughed at the look on her grandparents face.

"Well I didn't see that in my vision. Honey, I have some bad news." Diana said. Hazels face turned serious and she tilted her head in question.

"When the dark lord hit you with the killing curse, it mutated the spell to send you to another realities past. In other words it is June 1st 1991 but in this reality James and Lily had a baby boy, your brother i guess you could say, Harry James Potter." Harold said, his hazel eyes looking at his granddaughter in sympathy.

"Oh stars, how could this happen." Hazel said falling into a chair behind her. Before Diana or Harold could answer a black phoenix that all three kids recognized appeared.

"Arawn!" The phoenix trilled a Dark but calming sound. all of a sudden he started to glow a smoky black and then formed a man, in his early twenties. you could tell it was not a animagus transformation though.

the man had a shocking black hair that was sleek and down to his waist and held together by a white ribbon. he had pointed ears and his face was very elegant, and stock white. his eyes were a burning red but unlike Voldemorts his held compassion.

The sight of him made Hazel drop to her knee's and she started laughing, and looking at him with a insane gaze. "HAZEL!" Harold said and went to her side, Diana however looked at her with pity. Harold helped her stand and the man approached.

"Stay away from my granddaughter!" he said a sneer on his face. The man smiled and held out a hand to her. Hazel against Harold's will took the hand offered and twirled into his grasp. The man kissed her forehead and she began to glow a blinding white and black. when it stopped Hazels was back to her semi-sane self and even looked a little saner then before.

"Who are you birdie?" she asked. The man smiled and bowed polity to her.

"You know me As Arawn, Hazel, I am the humanoid form of you familiar." He said. Hazel's eyes widened and she smiled. Harold came over and got in between them, pushing Hazel behind him, Hazel looked at her grandfather and for the first time since her own father and mother was killed, her frozen heart was warmed with the feeling of Love.

"Why are you here?" Harold asked. Arawn smiled and put up his hands. "I swear to you Harold James Potter II I have never and will never bring harm to the Potter-Evans family. My name is Arawn Evans-Shaw. I am part of the Midnight Phoenix's." He said. Harold looked shocked for a moment and had both him and Hazel step back.

"You steal have not answered my question." Harold said. Arawn nodded and began.

"Before I give my answer you need to understand the History of a Phoenix." He said and at their nods he continued.

"Many centuries ago, before the dinosaurs, and before Christianity, Demons and Mage's ruled the earth. The Demons, made from pure evil where subjected to the dark side of the earth. The Mage's, where trained to protect the growing Mother earth from the internal darkness that threatened to plague it. Soon enough the Demons broke free from their prison's and led by the demon, Kayne, they declared war against the Mage's for rule over the world. The earth at that point was no more then a century old and was very delicate, so they chose one mage to lead the war against the dark side. Merlyn, not to be confused with the wizard Merlin.

Merlyn led the attack and in the end the Mage's won, but at a cost. Most had fallen and those who hadn't were badly hurt. So Merlyn in his last chance hope made a prayer to Fate and destiny who where the creators of the Mages, with help from the gods, and in a brilliant gold light, a magnificent bird was in its place. with it powers, every last bit, he purified the demons, that had survived, but barely, making them human, and healed the remaining hundred mage's.

The mage's and humans though could no longer live amongst each other, so they cut all ties to each other. Another century passed and another great war began, this time within the mage's own people. A lone mage, by the name of Kristos did not agree with the religions of Merlyn and sought to destroy the legacy of the great bird. He brought a rayne of terror, and in the end it was Merlyns own great grandson , Kyros, who put a stop to the evil. Unfortunately it cost him his life as like his father before him he prayed to the deities and in a burst of gold the great bird was once again seen.

Now unlike the other war, Kyros was significantly weaker then his great grandfather and he did not have enough power to fuller heal the world. The Mages and Humans where put into a deep sleep, and for a another two a millennium and a decade they where not seen again. the dinosaurs came and went, and the cave men surfuced, but the truth is the cave men where the Humans who had escaped the deep sleep, soon enough the cavemen went extinct, and the spell on the mage's and Humans where lifted and it was like the war never happened, the people did not remember anything except for one man, who remembered his father telling him about Magic, but he did not remember the word that his father called it, so the Mage's came into being known as Wizards and the time of the Merlin, the great great great grandson of Merlyn the first, was born. Merlin accomplished many things but in his time their was one war, that was stricken from the record books.

A powerful evil rose, but this evil was Merlin's own Brother, who was very jealous that his younger brother was more powerful then him. Merlin by then had a Wife, Guenevere and a son, Arthur. Merlin was apailed that his own flesh and blood could do such a thing, and waged war on him and his army, in the processes losing his wife to his brothers hand. Merlin was so enraged that he Cast a curse that he himself had forbidden, the Killing curse. the curse hit his brother and the moment it hit, Merlin's soul was cut in half. He lived but the guilt of what he had done and what had happened weighed heavily on him. Like many other he said a prayer, but knowing he was no longer pure, he prayed that the soul he had lost be used to create a being that was both good and evil. and the Phoenix's where born, at first they where just known as phoenix's and they where usually known as Light Phoenix's as they where red and gold, but as Merlin said he wanted the being to be both good and evil, so the eggs where always born in two, twins, one light one dark, the dark phoenix's exiled from the light, but when Merlin found out he demanded they accept the truth, that they are just as light as they where dark and vice versa, unfortunately that tactic did not work with the Wizards or the few he had found and trained. All was well for years, and the founder of hogwarts where brought into being, and Merlin himself trained them, by then he was well into his centuries, and had great great great great grandsons and daughters.

The last known sighting of Merlin was just before hogwarts was finished, it is said that Merlin himself is the maker of the Phoenix, though that is half true, merlyn is the maker, but not the Merlin that is in the history books, Merlin II was just the bringer of the race, he was the one who aloud the phoenix to live on the earth, without him, we would not be here."Arawn finished, by now Diana had conjured a couch and every one was sitting. All three kids had fallen asleep.

"Now for your question Harold, Soon enough the merlyn family took a last name, the name, Potter. You may friends are the oldest family in the wizardry world. Hazel here is very special. She not only a seer, but a Mage in its truest form. As will her children. there is one thing, a prophecy made by Rowena Ravenclaw before she died.

_Born to the green eyed witch, and raised by the family with the name of her mother. She will be born to do great things. Like her fathers before her, she will be the ruler of the Phoenix race, but only with her children will she stay sane, with out her family, she will bring death the serpent lord could only wish.'_

I am here to help protect the Queen, and Her children, especially her unborn three." He said, putting his hand on Hazel's stomach. "Thre...Three? Three little stars." She said and promptly fainted.

**A/N: hey hope you all enjoyed this one, i liked writting this, i also hope no one takes affence to the little history lesson. LoL.**


	7. Starting a new life: Part two

**Chapter 3: Starting a new life Part two. **

**Last Time:**

_"Now for your question Harold, Soon enough the merlyn family took a last name, the name, Potter. You may friends are the oldest family in the wizardry world. Hazel here is very special. She not only a seer, but a Mage in its truest form. As will her children. there is one thing, a prophecy made by Rowena Ravenclaw before she died._

_Born to the green eyed witch, and raised by the family with the name of her mother. She will be born to do great things. Like her fathers before her, she will be the ruler of the Phoenix race, but only with her children will she stay sane, with out her family, she will bring death the serpent lord could only wish.'_

_I am here to help protect the Queen, and Her children, especially her unborn three." He said, putting his hand on Hazel's stomach. "Thre...Three? Three little stars." She said and promptly fainted._

* * *

When Hazel woke up again she was in a bed and the kids where on ether side of her. the room was beautiful, done in Greens, Golds and Silvers, probably the work of Diana. Hazel slowly slid of the bed as to not disturb the kids, and tip toed out the door.

twenty minutes latter she found Diana and Harold both in the kitchen and Arawn seemed to have left. Diana looked up upon hearing someone entering the kitchen. She smiled at Hazel and led her over to a empty seat in between them.

"Hazel me and Harold would like to ask you a question." Diana said. Hazel blinked and nodded and Diana continued. "We would like to introduce you to the world as James Little sister. I know you are a lot younger then James but we can say since we had you during the war we sent you to live with muggles, hence why you last name is Potter-Evans. If you do this you will be known as Hazel Diana Lily Potter-Evans." Diana said. Hazel felt tear come to her eyes. She had never thought anyone could love her like this after her parents died. She looked down at her left arm and tears started flow.

"Hazel, what wrong baby?" Harold asked. Harold felt a connection to Hazel more so then her being his granddaughter. He had always wanted a daughter but after James Diana could have no more children, or so they thought. They been expecting again, but the baby had been a still born so they had never told anyone, not even James.

"Papa, Mama...do you have a pensive, there are some things you have to know about me before we do this. Please don't hate me after you see my life." Hazel whispered. Harold nodded to Diana and three minutes latter she came back with a stone pensive. Hazel took her wand and closed her eyes, bringing forth memories she had thought she had lost. Ten minutes latter the three of them delved into the pensive.

**Memories:**

**July 31st 1991:**

_A little girl no older then eleven ran through a house waving a latter in her hand. The girl was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, her reddish/black hair framing her face and falling to her shoulders. "Haz what in the world are screaming about!?" Came a woman's voice. The women was beautiful and had a dish rag in her hand._

_"Mom the letter finally came! Dursley was wright I am a witch!" She said hugging her mother who looked shocked but happy for Hazel._

_Watching the scene Diana and Harold were happy to see her so happy, they where shocked though at the difference's between the younger Hazel and older. The younger was care free and did not have a crazed glint in her eyes._

**May 20th 1992:**

_"Join me Hazel Potter! We could rule the world together!" Said Voldemort or what was left of him. He was possessing someone at the moment. The girl from before held her ground and glared, a mix of emotions in her green eyes._

_"Never you killed my parents!" She yelled and turned to run to the exit. They watched the battle was fought and in the end, Voldemort got away with the stone._

**October 31st 1992:**

_The great hall was filled with children. Hazel sat with Hermione Granger at the Slytherin table, at the very end with another girl, a red head. they where chatting amiably when the halls doors where blasted open. death eaters rolled in and last but not least voldemort, but he had something or more like someone's. three children, and two adults._

_"Hello hogwarts, happy Halloween Hazel." He said as he drew his wand and pointed it at the young boy. Hazel was up in a flash and across the hall never minding the screams for her to stop._

_Diana and Harold watched as this happened, and then they saw how the death eaters had tortured her until she was driven insane, how her only friend was Severus Snape, and how she had finally broke with the death her sisters, and joined the dark lord._

All the while the real Hazel was sitting back on the floor crying and whispering to her self. Diana quickly went to her and tried to confer her. the last memory they saw was the one before she got here.

the exited the pensive and Diana and Harold rocked the distraught girl to sleep and called a house elf to take her back upstairs. once she was gone Harold turned and kicked the wall, his hazel eyes glowing in anger.

"Harold..." Diana asked. Harold turned to her and said, tears falling down his eyes.

"Promise me that we will never let that happen to Hazel again, never let Voldemort hurt her or Harry." Harold said and Diana nodded and hugged him.

The next day they went shopping for everything they would need, cloths, furniture, and food. Harold and Diana had given them a rebuilt Godircs hallow, and they where moving in right away. Azure, Dru and Salazar all loved diagon ally, they had never really been out of riddle manner before so this was nice.

Hazel had her waist length hair cut to her shoulder blades and had bought a few house elves. She had also went to Gringotts and deposited the money she had received from the future. She made the future the Evans family fortune and had made the Evans family a pureblood family as she herself was a pure as she could get.

At dusk the next day the Most Elegant and Loyal house Of Evans was formed and they where right below The potter family, who was number two in the richest family's list.

A year past and Hazel was a sane as she could ever get, with the help of Arawn and the potions Severus had given her she could at least now form a whole sentence, without sounding like a crazy person. Not that she didn't have relapses, cause she did. Especially on Halloween.

The world was shocked that The Potter's had another child after James and some, like Albus Dumbledor had not believed it until they had meet her. Diana and Harold explained her slight Crazy talk as being tortured by death eaters as a child. Everyone seemed to buy it and the kids where registered at hogwarts. No one knew there last names but Hazel had refused to change there last names when asked about it by Diana and Harold.

Instead, they would all go by Riddle, as to not arouse suspicions when asked why she had two children with the last name Snape, which was well known. Her story was she did not know who the children's father was as she had been raped, that would not work on the triplets though. They had been born nine months after she arrived, two girls and a boy. The boy had a turf of neat brown hair and emerald eyes, it did not take her long to figure out the boy was Tom's. The two girls where Almost identical, with the deepest black eyes, but their hair was different, on had a A dark red while The other had a reddish/black hair color. She had named them Syrian Rose Snape, Sayuri Violet Snape and Silas Thomas Riddle. Or as the world would know them, Evans. Though that was just a cover story. She worked for the unmentionables with her grandparents and the whole station new the kids real last name's and after seeing her memories had excepted her.

Holidays came and holidays passed, and soon it was time for Azure to go to Hogwarts.


	8. Starting a new life: Part three

**Chapter 3: Starting a new life Part two. **

**Last Time:**

_"Now for your question Harold, Soon enough the merlyn family took a last name, the name, Potter. You my friends are the oldest family in the wizardry world. Hazel here is very special. She not only a seer, but a Mage in its truest form. As will her children. there is one thing, a prophecy made by Rowena Ravenclaw before she died._

_Born to the green eyed witch, and raised by the family with the name of her mother. She will be born to do great things. Like her fathers before her, she will be the ruler of the Phoenix race, but only with her children will she stay sane, with out her family, she will bring death the serpent lord could only wish.'_

_I am here to help protect the Queen, and Her children, especially her unborn three." He said, putting his hand on Hazel's stomach. "Thre...Three? Three little stars." She said and promptly fainted._

* * *

When Hazel woke up again she was in a bed and the kids where on ether side of her. the room was beautiful, done in Greens, Golds and Silvers, probably the work of Diana. Hazel slowly slid of the bed as to not disturb the kids, and tip toed out the door.

twenty minutes latter she found Diana and Harold both in the kitchen and Arawn seemed to have left. Diana looked up upon hearing someone entering the kitchen. She smiled at Hazel and led her over to a empty seat in between them.

"Hazel me and Harold would like to ask you a question." Diana said. Hazel blinked and nodded and Diana continued. "We would like to introduce you to the world as James Little sister. I know you are a lot younger then James but we can say since we had you during the war we sent you to live with muggles, hence why you last name is Potter-Evans. If you do this you will be known as Hazel Diana Lily Potter-Evans." Diana said. Hazel felt tear come to her eyes. She had never thought anyone could love her like this after her parents died. She looked down at her left arm and tears started flow.

"Hazel, what wrong baby?" Harold asked. Harold felt a connection to Hazel more so then her being his granddaughter. He had always wanted a daughter but after James Diana could have no more children, or so they thought. They been expecting again, but the baby had been a still born so they had never told anyone, not even James.

"Papa, Mama...do you have a pensive, there are some things you have to know about me before we do this. Please don't hate me after you see my life." Hazel whispered. Harold nodded to Diana and three minutes latter she came back with a stone pensive. Hazel took her wand and closed her eyes, bringing forth memories she had thought she had lost. Ten minutes latter the three of them delved into the pensive.

**Memories:**

**July 31st 1991:**

_A little girl no older then eleven ran through a house waving a latter in her hand. The girl was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, her reddish/black hair framing her face and falling to her shoulders. "Haz what in the world are screaming about!?" Came a woman's voice. The women was beautiful and had a dish rag in her hand._

_"Mom the letter finally came! Dursley was wright I am a witch!" She said hugging her mother who looked shocked but happy for Hazel._

_Watching the scene Diana and Harold were happy to see her so happy, they where shocked though at the difference's between the younger Hazel and older. The younger was care free and did not have a crazed glint in her eyes._

**May 20th 1992:**

_"Join me Hazel Potter! We could rule the world together!" Said Voldemort or what was left of him. He was possessing someone at the moment. The girl from before held her ground and glared, a mix of emotions in her green eyes._

_"Never you killed my parents!" She yelled and turned to run to the exit. They watched the battle was fought and in the end, Voldemort got away with the stone._

**October 31st 1992:**

_The great hall was filled with children. Hazel sat with Hermione Granger at the Slytherin table, at the very end with another girl, a red head. they where chatting amiably when the halls doors where blasted open. death eaters rolled in and last but not least voldemort, but he had something or more like someone's. three children, and two adults._

_"Hello hogwarts, happy Halloween Hazel." He said as he drew his wand and pointed it at the young boy. Hazel was up in a flash and across the hall never minding the screams for her to stop._

_Diana and Harold watched as this happened, and then they saw how the death eaters had tortured her until she was driven insane, how her only friend was Severus Snape, and how she had finally broke with the death her sisters, and joined the dark lord._

All the while the real Hazel was sitting back on the floor crying and whispering to her self. Diana quickly went to her and tried to confer her. the last memory they saw was the one before she got here.

the exited the pensive and Diana and Harold rocked the distraught girl to sleep and called a house elf to take her back upstairs. once she was gone Harold turned and kicked the wall, his hazel eyes glowing in anger.

"Harold..." Diana asked. Harold turned to her and said, tears falling down his eyes.

"Promise me that we will never let that happen to Hazel again, never let Voldemort hurt her or Harry." Harold said and Diana nodded and hugged him.

The next day they went shopping for everything they would need, cloths, furniture, and food. Harold and Diana had given them a rebuilt Godric's hallow, and they where moving in right away. Azure, Dru and Salazar all loved diagon ally, they had never really been out of riddle manner before so this was nice.

Hazel had her waist length hair cut to her shoulder blades and had bought a few house elves. She had also went to Gringotts and deposited the money she had received from the future. She made the futurne the Evans family fortune and had made the Evans family a pureblood family as she herself was a pure as she could get.

At dusk the next day the Most Elegant and Loyal house Of Evans was formed and they where right below The potter family, who was number two in the richest family's list.

A year past and Hazel was a sane as she could ever get, with the help of Arawn and the potions Severus had given her she could at least now form a whole sentence, without sounding like a crazy person. Not that she didn't have relapses, cause she did. Especially on Halloween.

The world was shocked that The Potter's had another child after James and some, like Albus Dumbledore had not believed it until they had meet her. Diana and Harold explained her slight Crazy talk as being tortured by death eaters as a child. Everyone seemed to buy it and the kids where registered at hogwarts. No one knew there last names but Hazel had refused to change there last names when asked about it by Diana and Harold.

Instead, they would all go by Riddle, as to not arouse suspicions when asked why she had two children with the last name Snape, which was well known. Her story was she did not know who the children's father was as she had been raped, that would not work on the triplets though. They had been born nine months after she arrived, two girls and a boy. The boy had a turf of neat brown hair and emerald eyes, it did not take her long to figure out the boy was Tom's. The two girls where Almost identical, with the deepest black eyes, but their hair was different, one had a A dark red while The other had a reddish/black hair color. She had named them Syrian Rose Snape, Sayuri Violet Snape and Silas Thomas Riddle. Or as the world would know them, Evans, as the cover story for them was she had a short affair with a man alittle older then her, but he had died and this was the result. Though that was just a cover story. She worked for the unmentionables with her grandparents and the whole station new the kids real last name's and after seeing her memories had excepted her.

Holidays came and holidays passed, and soon it was time for Azure to go to Hogwarts.


End file.
